Before it all
by ANNwood
Summary: What if Harley Quinn meet the gang before it all started before they became villains and what if they all meet during highschool and she was new there at Gotham high follow Harley as she makes her way into highschool full of drama romances and action .And she meets joker before it all .
1. Wait what?

**Harleen Quinzell p.o.v**

]T]T]T]T

I woke up to the sound of footsteps coming up and down the stairs. At least I thought it was my parents doing their daily exercise on the stairs because usually every single morning they always want to exercise a lot. So when their older they can be "healthy towards one another. Another way of them saying have sex so gross.

I sleepily got up out of my bed and put my silky pink robe on over my fluffy panda pants and also my white spaghetti noodletop.i then walked downstairs to get a bite to eat. On my way downstairs through the hallway I noticed almost all of my family photos are gone huh probably just redecorating hopefully but something in my gut tells me no. I almost didn't notice that half of our furniture was almost gone too. Maybe getting new furniture possibly maybe hopefully.

"Good morning mom,dad so anybody gonna tell me what the heck is our stuff gone to.?" j asked as I grabbed a green apple out of the fruit basket which is also almost got too. I sat down in a chair at the dining room. Then took a bite out if my apple

"Well hehee sweetheart umm Harleen we well umm. Daniel honey why don't you tell our daughter the good news !?" mom said as nervously as she fidgeted with her blonde hair. Gosh mom wad always nervous with making bad news sound good. I took after my moms blonde hair well kinda blonde its also kinda brown too the blonde are like highlights kinda. She has blue brown bueatiful eyes.

My dad laughed nervously then took a deep breath then nervously smiled at me. " Harleen well um you see I got a promotion." dad said. I squelled then jump up and hugged him. "Congrats dad in so happy for you." i jumped up and down knowing how much my dad has worked so hard for this. "But...its in gotham so that means we have to move." I stopped smiling then sat back down. I took one huge bite out of my apple a little mad now. "You see sweetie they promoted me to detective specialist. So well " EU didn't finsihe his sentence he looked nervous than before . "so that's why we are moving but honey please don't be mad you know gotham could be a wonderful place to live in so please just stay calm and take a deep breath then let it all out.. I did so but more screaming involved. "OKAY AND YOU NEVER INVOLVED TO AT LEAST TELL ME!" I said my face fuming with fury. My mom got up and said "tone your voice down just a little please." she said. "Fine but I'm still mad...so when are we moving huh?" I said

"Today" dad said as he brushed his brown hair out of his face."and you just told me this noooooooooooow." i said raising my eyebrow. he looked a little nervouse then gulped. a big gulp. "well you see darling Harleen we would've thought you already would have known because you see there were already boxes and other stuff packed in boxes and we thought you would have figuured it out so kinda well you see its kinda your...fault?" he says as he takes a step back from me. i then relized i was holding up a hammer. my eyes opened in realization then it hit me i must be that mad for dad too take a step back. i instantly dropped the hammer then backed away "i-i-i..." the words couldnt form out of my mouth so instead i just went straight upstairs.

Once i headed to my room i heard footsteps falling behind me but i didnt stop to see who it was. but i could take a guess of who it would be Mom. i instantly locked my bedroom door once i got inside. i started to feel tears form my eyes i dont know why i am crying its eaither the fact i could have hit my father with a hammer and could have hurt him or the other fact that i am upset about moving it probobly was both maybe. i head a Knock at the door. "Harleen dear sweetie please unlock the door i just want to talk to you no harm done so please unlock this door." Mom said in a pleading voice. It took me a few moments to calm down then I unlocked the door.

Once mom came in I instantly hugged her letting the tears fall down and roll on too her white fabric cotton shirt. She huged me back then pulled me away from the hug. My face looked down too the floor letting my tears flow towards the floor. But my mom lifted my chin with her finger then looked at me with her blue eyes. I calmed down a bit . "Sweetheart we know you would never harm anyone what happened downstairs was an accident hopefully but you would never hurt your dad and I know in your heart you wouldn't do that either other wise you wouldn't be crying. And about the move we should have told before the day of but its just that your father didn't want to because you would have reacted like this and we wouldn't want that but I told him it would be even worse if we didn't tell you before so in your heart could you forguve us?" mom said in a pleading voice. I looked deep into her eyes. well it is dads dream to become top investigator and I don't want to crush it by overreacting about something so little yet to me its so big for us to move since new York is my hometown and its where my friends are located well friend since no one finds me funny and all expect my friend and I say again only one friend is what I have. I sighed in defeat knowing I would have to give in. "okay fine I forgive you and dad and besides what is the harm in moving?" I said

Once I stopped crying I started to get boxes from downstairs . I instantly stopped when I say dad. I ran up to him and cried "I am so sorry you know I would never hurt you will u please forgive me?" I said as i hugged him. I felt his warm and strong arms around my waist to hug me back " its okay Harls. I know u didnt mean it on purpose but please dont pull a stunt like that ever again other wise illl TASE YOU WITH TICKLES" he said as he pulled his arms out then tickLed. I giggled then tried to tell him to stop which made him tickle me more and more. I fighter my way out then I was out of breath from laughing to hard. "Okay dad I get it know where are the boxes?" I said now hufging. He pointed toward the living room. I went there then got probably like 8 or 10. Well this will take a while

✨2 hours later✨

I put my hands on my hips in triumph ha I did it all by myself yaaaaay now just the furniture left of my room which is only the mirror and a phew portrait. Ann sweet memories wait a second i need to say goodbye to my friend. I quickly hopped downstairs half wait almost all the furniture was can happen in 2 hours cool?. "Hey mom can I go see my friend and spend a little time with her?" I said in a hopingly manner. "Sure sweetie just be home in 6 hours ." she says as she loads a couch in the uhal truck. I squeal the put on a jacket then leave . I then realize I was still wearing my pajamas oh well wouldn't be the first time.

I happily skip down the street to her house. I happily knocked on the door. "Hey Kenzie you there. " I say . "just a second Harleen milk bee there." did she just say milk be there and that my fellow brain is why we are friends . I say

"So wait let me get this straight you are moving to GOTHAM THE GOTHAM where all the alltime crimes are Harleen isn't that dangerous to live.?" she says in concernoas we walk down the street in our pajamas I nod my head kinda happy. " I know kenzie but at least there is some kind of action there other than help ahhh there is a rat trying to eat me alive but the only thing I hate is that. I won't see you and your silly cute brother not too mention kinda hot." I say in a giggler knowing that would disgust her lol to me. "Uggg har please dont say that again i want to have a Peacfull day without that image of him in my head now enough about moving and my brother uuggggggg now lets go see the world and journey to all the places we wanted to go you ready to bad no talk lets walk." she says as she grabs my hand and literally yanks me.

✨🌟6 hours later✨🌟

Omg I am so out of breath I just had the most fun experience of my life. " okay soy0 lets see we went to the statue of liberty. The fair which was awesome even though we got kicked out for wearing pajamas. So not fair then we went to my house to watch the breakfast club awesome then the the. Circus which was fun." she says out if breath.

" now the circus was so freaking scary since you know I hate clowns espically the white painted face. It is so scary. I hate them." I said shuddering. "Hey you never know you may be a jester and a hot sexy one for sure ." she says as she lips her lips. " pervert much." I say playfully she laughed then tossed her pink dyed hair over her shoulders away from her Grey eyes. I turned to see where we stopped at and it was my house I sighed then looked at her and hugged her she hugged me back

"See you laterPinkie " I say as I walked away from her she said "see you later Jester". I smiled then waved goodbye to her. I walked inside the house too find it completle and empty wow lots of stuff gets moved in 6 hours. "Sweetie you ready for us to go?" she says as she puts her jacket on. I nodded then followed her to the car. I can't believe this is happen so fast . I start to cry but hide it and quickly wiped the. Away. "What we waiting for lets move the sooner the better I say as I got in the suv.. " ready ?" she says "ready." I say as I get in the backseat. "Hey where is dad " I say " driving the uhaul. " she says I nod my head . goodbye newyourk . I sit back in the seat and then lay back turning on my phone to listen to me myself and I from g easy.

"Honey we are here ." day one in gothem

A/u : hey what going on saw s.s. loved it and it gave me inspired to write beyond so tell me what u think and annwood is back Also I will be doing GMW shortly writers


	2. Day one

I

Harleen Quinzell P.O.V

see that gotham is like they say it is its raining. Once I stepped out of the car I looked around to survey our surroundings. Huh very bright but dull at the same time. "hey mom do you mind if I look around for a bit just to see?" I say as I put my coat on. Mom looked at me then smiled then shook her head no. wait no?! I pouted and stuck out my lip. " but why?" I say disappointed. She looked at me as if I were crazy. " Have you seen what you are wearing it is a mess not to mention you have worn that for at least 2 days while we were getting here so no not unless you change." she says as she gets out of the car. fine 2 can play at that game . I instantly got inside of the car to find any of my boxes with my names on it. Lets see Harley memories nope Harley dolls why did I keep that.

Finally harley clothes . I searched in the box and finally found the perfect outfit. a white tank top with a jean jacket and slightly short shorts but no worries I could ccover the legs with black tights and the finishing touch combat boots perfect. I squealed Harleen you have done it again made the perfect outfit

...4minutesater...

"Ready to see my masterpiece mom and dad ?!" I say with excitement. I saw mom roll her eyes playfully. dad laughed then shouted "Yes honey come on out." he says still laughing. Huh what's so funny? I got my out of the car and posed for them . Mom had a smile on her face since she used to be a fashionista and the legacy continue to me. But dad on the other hand frowned and shook his head no. " Dad why whams the harm in it?: I say as I sat down on the ground. "well for starters your 15 out in the most dangerous place to go out in where there are people ready to attack and I will not let lot my little girl sweetheart go out in that without me." he said with a humph at the end. I softly giggled it really warmed my heart because he still considered me as he sweet little girl. " Greg she went get harmed besides she is a black belt in karate and well trained from you and she also has a pepper spray from new York. so please let her be responsible she went know the world unless she discovers it." mom said as she puts a loose strand behind my messy bun. It also touches me that mom wants me too discover the world and also treats me like a adult well kinda ...sometimes

dad pondered on the thought then finally said yes only if I kept my cell on. I then squealed then hugged him then waved at them. I look around too see that the neighborhood is filled with big houses. I yawned from tiredness. I felt like someone was watching me and all but i guess am just paranoid being in a new place and other stuff so I just shrugged it off. Probably still paranoid. I saw a lovely girl with red hair and a flowerpin in her hair. I wanted to say hello but my head told me no because I barley knew anyone here but I wanted to make friends. but my head still told me no. "Hey" someone said to someone else obviously not me. so I kept walking. "Hello are you listing to me i said hey you girl with a messy bun." I then realized that that person was talking to me to me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? I turned around to see who was talking to me. he had brown hair and green eyes that sparkled. "um h-h-hiii." I say nervously as I looked away blushing hard. " Hiya toots you look new here i never seen a pretty thing like you here around my name is Jack.. Jack Nipper and you?" he said as he held out his hand. What he said before made me Blush even HARDER THAN EVER." Umm Harleen Quinzell. " I say shyly. he laughed then patted my head " well just to let you know I go to Gotham high I am in 12 grade so what grade you in wait dont tell me let me guess umm 9th grade 15 years old just moved here and you love bubblegum." he said with a hopping smile he was right. "wow are you a mind reader or what how you do that" I say then realizing I just spoke like a gangster I blushed. "easy I saw the uhal truck that pulled in I then saw your bubblegum package and u look like fifteen since you still have a pimple on your right forehead . I had pimple at your age but dont worry kid it gets better but not soon enough. " I looked blushed even harder Damn my stupid freaking pimples curse it.

"So what's your name?" I say quietly. he laughs then said "didnt I just say my name to recap your mind i said Jack Nipper hottest guy u will ever meet just so you know. " I laughed but it seems he wasn't kidding but he is handsome well a lot. jut then I noticed a red haired girl the one I saw that was outside. "As if Jack there are plenty of hot guys hotter than you" she said as she put a hand on my shoulder. " The names Pamela Isley. and my introduction I have bueatiful green eyes and a pretty face so dont mess with me. " she said as she was looking at her nails. Wow Bitchy much . " is what a stupid rich snobby would say but lucky for you i am not so please dont take that part seriously i usually do that introduction to every one so ya most people would just say 'your a stupid brat face bitch' and then run off sorry for the rude introduction I just wanted to see the look on your face and it is hilarious sorry for what I said. " she said kindly well now I take back what I said she I kind and pretty might be a good friend . " that's okay I used to do the same too my friend back in New York." I say

tears started to form in my blue eyes thinking about kenzie and her sassy self . Pamela reminded me of her . " you see look what you did you made her cry now say your sorry" Jack said as he spoke to Pamela. I smiled then said " no its just that she reminds me of my old friend in new York . " I say wiping away the tears in my eyes. Pamela gave me a sympathy look then looked at me "look if it helps i will be your friend" she says. That made me mad I dont take pity. from other people who want to make me sad. " No offense I dont take pity ." I say in my nicely voice. she laughed then said " look in 15 and so are you and I dont be friends with just anyone so my offer still stands.

I smiled finally someone who gets me! " sure thing mostly because your pretty and I need a friend like you." I say laughing. she laughed too . I noticed out of the corner of my eye that jack wasn't there but oh well.

I just made my 1st friend in GOTHAM yeyes

A/U: HEY GUYS THE ONE AND ONLY ANNWOOD AND I WANT YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINION ABOUT THIS BOOK I MEAN FANFICTION BUT ANYWAY I AM SOO LATE UP TONIGHT BUT IDC ANYWAY HAVE A LOVLEY DAY and also i love heathens it is know my theme song and also I am now starting a Q and A so yaaay anyway quistein comments bye my precious reader


	3. Get ready

A/U: HELLO MY LOVELIES it is the one and only ANNWOOD AND I as you guys all know I posted a chapter at 12 o clock last night and you know what it was totally worth it i mean sure once I got up i felt a bit sleepy but hey I got some sleep on the bus and too all of you fans thank you for following this story and favorite it it touches my heart know I won't say any names unless you want me too if you do please post a request on comments now without further or do School Stinks (it kinda does but hey everyone needs education) Also in my last chapter I dont know if I Spelled Pamela Isley right or even did her name right and to resources The Joker real name was Jack nipper now if I got this wrong please tell me ok THANKS _

Harleen Quizell P.o.v

I went back to my parents car and the 2 hauls . I then realize that I just probably made friends with a stranger. that probably knew less about me . Oh well if she comes to get me I know KARATE. I looked to see where my mom and dad were because a few minutes ago they were here huh weird. " Hey mom,Pops where you at?!" I practically yelled at that moment.

What if they were hurt what if they were kidnapped wait no parent napped does that make any since. Eh whatever the could be taken hostages and..."Harleen that you?" I think I heard mom say. "I umm yeah ." I said with a sigh of relief "Hey where is dad?" I say as I look around too see where she is. "Well for starters I am inside the house and . Your father like you went to go look around to see what to look out for now enough talking help me unpack please." she says as she gets a box out of the uhaul truck. I groaned then did a big sigh " Fine but dont blame me if there is a couch that 'accidentally' falls on your foot." say as I grabbed a box. Mom looked at me with a strange look " Harleen Quinzell was that a threat I just heard?" she said very serious. I giggled nervously then gulped " Um No?" I say kinda nervous mostly because I know my mom doesn't think that threats are funny especially towards her. "Good you know I hate threats so why you joke about them is a mystery. " she says as she walks to the new house.

I look around too see the most glorious floors ever. The floors were made of marble and the walls were painted Grey love it. I noticed that there was stairs too, yaaay I love stairs I still slide down them for fun even though it seems immature. I walked into the kitchen to find a island and a fine stove where I can practice cooking. I saw a crystal chandelier with diamonds. I then spotted a massive dining room which I for one didnt care since I usually eat in the living room. I spotted a pool in the backyard. I am squeal with delight. "Wow" is all I could say this is like a mansion. Wait scratch that I think it is. mansion and a really big one. I smiled at mom for some odd known reason. " race you to unpack" I say as I start to run. Mom laughed then ran too. Dang for a 46 year old she is so fast.

*1 week later*

okay and that finishes it finally can't believe just one week ago we moved here and in already done packing well done UN packing my room. The rest is well lets say in not helping because mom said she will let me off the hook from helping if I go too school the day after i get done which now that I realize sucks big time since I barley know anyone here expect Pamela and she kinda barley knows me. But hey I kinda get too see jack but he is in 12 grade.

Just then my mind wandered to his eyes those perfect green eyes I could stare at them all day but he is probably 18 huh I just realized he never told me his age weird.

"Huh hey mom just wondering did you register me to Gotham High because I dont want too show up there and not have a schedule or anyanything." I say as we eat on the floor since our furniture is half loaded plus we like eating on the floor ...strangely.

Mom looked at me then smiled " Of course honey you dont think I wouldn't sign you up for school did you?" she said as she putt spaghetti in her mouth. I mumbled "Kinda hoping." I mumbled. She looked up from her plate and gave me a questioning look "did you say something" she said . I just smiled and nodded no to her because she would probably be disappointed in my response. since I am a stupid geeky nerd she thinks I loooooovvvvve school but guess what school stinks.

"Oh and I already packed your school supplies and you will eat lunch at SSchool and I will give you a check and you will be riding the bus and I suppose you will take a shower tomorrow morning and I expect you too pick some clothes out before you go too bed . so any questions about tomorrow?" she said as she went to the garbage can too throw away her plate. " umm yeah so when do i get to breath inn all of this?" I said sarcastically. mom rolled her eyes then turned on the TV . " oooooh the circus is live on TV rant we lucky." she said

I growled at the sight of clowns . "ugg anything else on maybe like Grease or anything but this." I said as I threw my plate away. she laughed and I huffed my way through the stairs to my room.

"I hate clowns they freak me out" I say as I picked out clothes. I chose a red dress with a black belt and knee length boots. Guess this is my outfit

HARLEEN QUINZELL GET READY FOR TOMORROW


End file.
